Doc Ock
Doc Ock is a Spider-Man minifigure released in 2004 and was formerly the scientist Otto Octavius. In 2012, he was included in the new Super Heroes theme. Background ''Spider-Man trilogy'' In Spider-Man 2, Doc Ock (aka Dr. Otto Gunther Octavius) was introduced to Peter Parker when Harry Osborn invited Peter to meet Octavius. A few days later Doctor Octavius had a show, introducing the fusion power. In order to control the power he was making, the doctor needed "extra arms" to control the power. Then when the show was in process, and the fusion power experiment that was just about to become a success, it malfunctioned. Causing an event, similar to what would happen in a "black hole" situation. The giant ball of fusion started to suck objects in. Glass then broke apart and killed Doctor Octavius's wife, Rosie. The doctor was then knocked unconscious. Peter then immediately changed his clothes and appeared again as Spider-Man. Spider-Man then unplugged all the wires that powered the machine. After paramedics arrived, and the doctor and his wife being taken to the E.R, the doctor was then revived and then went a rampage, murdering people, because of the death of his wife. Doctor Octavius then became Doctor Octopus (or Doc Ock). After a few bank robberies, the menace then went to the Osborn's residence. Doc Ock needed a Tridion that would be used to power the doom device. He then negotiated with Harry saying that he gets the Tridion, if Harry gets Spider-mans body. After doing so Harry then finds out that the spider hero is actually his best friend. Harry then told Peter where the location of the event was taking place, and that Mary Jane Watson was there. After a fight, and a near death experience, Doctor Octopus became Doctor Octavius again then risked his life to save the whole entire city of New York. Spider-Man saved his girlfriend, then fled the scene and saluted his old friend. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' However, the still-alive Norman Osborn put him in a new suit that allowed him to breath through other means. He was assigned to retrieve Spider-Man's DNA and Venom was the closest he got. He later captured Iron Fist and brought him to his lab to try to harness his power. Spider-Man soon followed him there into a cave and freed Iron Fist, but Norman fired him and he vanished, presumed dead. This event was represented in 6873 Spider-Man's Doc Ock Ambush. Ock returned seeking revenge on Norman Osborn, by attacking him with Iron Man's armours. He sent an Octobot to hack into Tony Stark's database for information regarding his suits and the Arc Reactor. Otto built an suit similar to Tony's but modified for his own use, and attacked both Osborns on the Helicarrier under S.H.I.E.L.D. protection. Iron Man and Spider-Man worked to stop Ock, but failed. Ock took Harry Osborn hostage, prompting Norman to try and reason with Otto, but he refused as Osborn had confined him to the shadows and slavery. Spider-Man in the Iron Spider armour faced Ock and they battle, while Otto attempted to tell Spider-Man that Norman was behind all of it. Otto was beaten after Iron Man showed up at the last minute, and Norman managed to get him away from S.H.I.EL.D. and placed him in a recuperating tank. Soon, Octavius captured Spider-Man once again through the use of the Frightful Four and a squadron of Octobots, distracting Spidey's team along the way. He revealed himself to Spider-Man as now confined in a green bubble, with appendages emerging from many sections of his lab. After he is "beaten" by Spider-Man, he retreats into a robot suit as Norman Osborn confronts him. Before Norman can unmask the wall crawler, Octavius injected Osborn with an experimental green serum (made of Venom and Spider-Man's DNA), with which turns him into the Green Goblin and placed a collor with which he can control Osbourn, for the abuse Osborn had treated him with. However, Osborn broke free of Octavius's control and proceeded to beat down and rip apart Octavius and his lab, setting it on fire in the process, which resulted in Oscorp being burnt down. He survived the attack but had to wear a more sophisticated device to keep himself alive, has a scar on his mouth, and specailized goggles. He was researching animal DNA, inspired by Spider-Man. Spider-Man and his team later took down Ock at his new lab, but Ock escaped as S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up. When Dr. Conners injected himself with Ock's Lizard DNA to regrown his missing arm, he became the Lizard. Ock and Spider-Man were forced to team up to take down the Lizard. Spider-Man managed to use Ock's formula to cure Conners, while Ock escaped. Alex O'Hirn later stole some of Ock's rhino DNA to become the Rhino and get back at Flash Thompson for his bullying. Ock later became the leader of the Sinister Six, which also included Beetle, The Lizard (who he controlled with a implanted chip, until he broke free), The Rhino( who he promised more Rhino DNA), Electro, and Kraven the Hunter. He used each of their hatred and want of revenge of Spider-Man and abilities to help bring down Spidey, but failed and Spider-Man ripped off Ock's tentacles. The Six were locked up by S.H.I.E.L.D., but the Lizard escaped, with Spider-Man promising to do whatever he could to save him, but Lizard saying he will fail. Description Each variation to date has four arms attached to his back. Fusion Lab His Fusion lab variation has the same hair as Professor Flitwick and the original version of Ron Weasley. His face has an angry expression with green goggles on. His torso is grey with some muscle printing on it, the arms are sleeveless with Light Nougat hands. He also has normal grey legs with 4 mechanical arms. He comes in 4857 Doc Ock's Fusion Lab. Angry Face His angry variation has his same hair from 2004. His torso has a green jacket with muscle printing on it. He also has light green pants, four mechanical arms, and an angry expression with green glasses. He comes in 4855 Spider-Man's Train Rescue. Smiling Face His Smiling Face is similar to his Normal and Angry variations. He has brown hair, and he also the same torso as his Normal variation. And he also has four grey mechanical arms with an Evil/happy expression. He comes in 4856 Doc Ock's Hideout. 4-Plus For the 4 plus theme, he was made into a doll like figure, His only places of articulation are his hips, arms, and mechanical arms. His mechanical arms are attached, specially moulded and only bendable at one point, unlike most other variations and one set has moulded unmovable tentacles that only has two on it. He is printed like his Lego version. Ultimate Spider-Man In the Super Heroes theme, he was redesigned to represent his cartoon appearance in Ultimate Spider-Man. He has the same hair as Severus Snape and he has a double sided face, one with red glasses and an angry expression and on the other the red part of his glasses is flipped up to show his eyes and a mouth bent in a grimace. His mechanical arms are designed the same as previous versions but coloured differently. His colour scheme is mostly grey, with his hips and hands being black. Ock's torso is printed with machinery that he uses to keep himself alive. The machinery continues onto the back along with the backpack the tentacles are attached to. Category:Lego Category:Lego Spider-Man Category:Lego Marvel Super Heroes Category:Minifigures